


the ecstasy of a love forgotten

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: a fever in my heart [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fertility Issues, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: The alpha instinct was rearing its head as he kept pushing her in training, his mate getting more and more flustered as time went on. As much as he wanted to stop training completely, wrap her up in his arms and protect her, he also understood that he was training her how to protect herself, both from her powers and anybody who would ever attempt to hurt her. Though he liked to think that he could always be around to protect her, he’d been separated from her for forty five years at one point, and, well, he had acquired a lot of enemies in his life, so there was the possibility that somebody would just kill him at some point.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: a fever in my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120301
Kudos: 18





	the ecstasy of a love forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soitgoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/gifts).



> Please read all tags!

The alpha instinct was rearing its head as he kept pushing her in training, his mate getting more and more flustered as time went on. As much as he wanted to stop training completely, wrap her up in his arms and protect her, he also understood that he was training her how to protect herself, both from her powers and anybody who would ever attempt to hurt her. Though he liked to think that he could always be around to protect her, he’d been separated from her for forty five years at one point, and, well, he had acquired a lot of enemies in his life, so there was the possibility that somebody would just kill him at some point. 

No matter how much he tried to justify to himself that this was for her own good, the urge to stop and take her to their room and threaten anybody who bothered him was quickly starting to prevail. 

“Five,” Vanya called out, panting, a sheen of sweat covering her body, and he blinked over, pressing his nose to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent gland to calm himself down. “I need to… take a b—” She bit her lip, nearly stumbling, and he gripped her before she could fall, taking note very quickly of what was going on. Probably due to her fertility being affected by meds, her omega body constantly went into heat, nearly once a month, something that was horribly painful for her. It was like her body refused to stop torturing her until she was pregnant, but it wasn’t necessarily a rare thing. Most omegas who struggled to bear a child would go into either long, persistent heats or short, frequent ones. Either they’d end up pregnant from that, or they’d be forced to take pills to suppress them from coming. 

Vanya had already explained that she didn’t want to be forced to take pills again, and he respected that. It didn’t make it easy, though, to see her in so much pain from the constant toll it was taking on her body not to just take the omega suppressors. Five would rather her never have his child than be in constant anguish, but it wasn’t just him that she was thinking about. 

“Are you two using the training room to—” 

A low growl slipped from Five’s lips, and Diego winced, backing up cautiously. Vanya gripped his arm, whimpering softly, her body language clear that she would be upset if he tried to hurt Diego simply for being near his omega in heat. She was putting a little too much faith in him to assume he wouldn’t just kill the second that he had the chance, but, then again, it would destroy him to do anything that would cause her distress, anyways. 

“Take me to our room,” she said, through gritted teeth. He listened to her, aware that none of them would even try to  _ approach  _ an alpha’s den when their omega was in heat. With how strong her scent was, the entire house would likely be aware in a matter of minutes.

As soon as he deposited her on their bed, she started tugging off her clothing, the scent of her growing more and more persistent as she started taking off layers. He had only enough time to shove the clothes he was wearing off his body before blinking over to her, burying his face into her unclothed cunt and breathing in the scent of his mate. 

“It helps a little when you—” She didn’t have to finish her sentence; he was already licking up the juices that were steadily growing underneath him. “Thank you, Five.”

He grunted, turning over to nip her thigh, causing his mate to yelp. Five smirked against her inner thigh as he kissed the bite gently, moving back to her soaked pussy. Though they still regularly had sex when she wasn’t in heat and he wasn’t in rut, the taste of her always perfect, she just was that much more responsive. Sometimes, he’d just ask her to grind against his pillows, to be overwhelmed by the scent of his mate while he slept. His den had become to permanently smell like her, and none of the alphas in the house came near it anymore, all aware that only his omega was the only one that was always welcome within it, that he wouldn’t want the scent of any other alphas in here, masking the scent of his omega.

“I need to be kno—” Frowning, Five kissed her cunt before repositioning himself and slotting himself between her legs, fitting himself inside of her. Vanya laughed, smoothing down his hair and pushing his head between her tits. “You always do understand what I mean to say, huh?” 

“Some would argue that’s a good quality in a mate,” Five quipped before popping one of her nipples into his mouth, tugging with his teeth before he sucked on it. His hips rolled inside of her. “Would you not agree, sweet Vanya?”

She grunted, wrapping her legs more full around him, no doubt trying to ease the ache that she was feeling. Though his ruts weren’t as frequent as this, he did know how awful the feeling was, that she wouldn’t be able to even  _ think _ through the desire that was quickly clouding her mind. His lips found hers, fucking into her more roughly, hoping that if he was more aggressive in his movements that the urges she was feeling would be lessened. Usually, if he fucked her enough, he could get her out of her heat within a couple of days. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

“I don’t know if we can train as often as we do,” she mentioned, licking against his scent gland and quivering underneath him. “Not until… This concern has been fixed.” 

It was an awful feeling. He constantly was aware how much he’d failed her by leaving. Surely if he hadn’t done that, he would have been able to take note of what those pills were doing to her body, warping both her feelings and natural instincts. Five had resigned himself to the fact that he likely wouldn’t ever get her pregnant, but it pained him to know that she would suffer like this every month because of it. Possibly for the rest of her life. 

“We don’t have to train if you don’t want to,” he promised, wanting to give her  _ something  _ when he couldn’t give her a reprieve from the pain, not completely.

Besides, it didn’t really matter if she was training, anyways. Nobody would hurt her as long as he was around, and he could turn back time if frustration caused the world to end again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be two one-shots within this series posted tonight!


End file.
